I've Loved You Forever
by soundsoulryan
Summary: Takashi has loved Mitsukuni since he was a kid. How will Honey take it when his cousin confesses? My first Ouran story! Please be nice! R


**A/N: Hello everyone. I have a new story for you all. It's not the fandom I usually write for, however, I happen to have multiple fandoms and therefore will be posting a wider variety of stories in the future. This is my first Ouran Highschool Host Club story. I just recently finished the series and I found this pairing to be adorable, and this is the result. **

**Also, big thanks to my friend Sophie who helped me come up with this idea.**

**This is told from Mori's point of view. Also, I know these two are cousins. It won't stop me from shipping the hell out of them :D**

**I haven't read the manga, so I don't know a lot about where these two live. So, I'm going to assume they live together. Sorry if this isn't accurate. **

**I hope you like this! Please r&r!**

_How It Came To Be_

Ever since I was a kid, I had loved Honey. At first, I had thought it was just cousin-to-cousin love. But, as the years went by and we grew even closer, I couldn't stop myself from falling in _actual _love with him. It was hard to accept that, and I was in denial for a very long time. However, like most things in life, you learn to either accept them, or forget about them.

I tried to forget about loving Honey while still being his close friend. But it was impossible. I was with him all the time, and no matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop from admiring his cute little giggle, or how adorable he looked when he slept. It drove me absolutely insane all the time.

When harboring my love for him became to much for me to bare any longer, I confessed everything to him. I can still remember his face…it was an expression of absolute shock. Instantly I became nervous and scared. What if he didn't accept me anymore? What if we couldn't at least be friends anymore? What if he hated me? That was, of course, before he said, "I love you that way to Takashi."

I laugh every time I image how _my _face must have looked. At really had thought I had imagined it at first.

"W-what?" I had said. He had then tilted his head and looked into my eyes before whispering to me,

"I said I love you…the way you love me…" He trailed off. I blinked a few times before grabbing him and embracing him passionately. He returned the hug, and we stayed like that for what seemed like hours. When we finally did release one another, I couldn't help but stare into his big, brown eyes. I had always loved his eyes, and on more than one occasion I had found myself lost in them.

Neither of us said much else that night. We slept in our separate rooms and didn't talk much in the morning either. I was worried it might have actually been a dream, or that I maybe had scared him off. I decided to bring it up after school had ended that day. We were up in my room, each of us doing our left over homework from the day when I inquired, "So, about last night…" I trailed off, leaving room for discussion and also speaking the sentence in the form of a question.

Honey looked up from the chemistry worksheet he had been doing, curiosity clouding his eyes. "Yeah, what about it?" He asked casually. I shrugged.

"Did I mean anything to you? Or did you just say what you said to say it?" I asked him, shuffling a bit closer to him.

"Of course it means something to me Takashi. I wouldn't say something like that if it didn't. You mean the whole world to me, and you have since we were kids. You've always been there for me, acting as my protector, someone I can trust and talk to, and my friend." He replied instantly. I nodded.

"When did you start having feelings for me?" He suddenly asked. It caught me off guard slightly, but it wasn't like I had to think about the answer.

"I've liked you since we were kids" Came my reply. Honey whistled loudly and shuffled closer to me, just like I had previously.

"That's a long time Takashi. I wish you would've told me sooner…" He replied quietly.

"Well, that doesn't matter now does it? All that matters is we have each other right?" I scooted closer so that just the edges of our shirts were brushing against each other. He looked up at me, his eyes clouded with affection. I brought my hand up to his face and used the other to move him so our faces were inches apart.

"N-no I guess it doesn't" His voice was a whisper. Before I could stop myself, I had moved down and placed my lips to his. I marveled at how soft they were, how right they felt when paired with mine. How amazing of a feeling radiated through my body during the kiss. I could feel his reaction, yet he didn't try stopping me. It only lasted a few seconds, but it felt like an entire lifetime was lived while we had kissed.

After we broke away, he looked at me and blinked. A blush had set in over his face, and he had a hard time meeting my gaze. I tilted my head and gave him a reassuring smile before pulling him in for a hug. He didn't resist, he didn't fight me, he simply returned my affection for him at that moment. When I pulled away from the hug, I saw tears clinging at the edges of his eyes. I blinked.

"What's wrong Mitsukuni?" I asked, concerned. He wiped the tears with his sleeve before replying, "I'm r-really happy…th-that's all" He whispered.

"Are you sure? If you don't want to do any of this, be with me I mean, then you don't have to. I won't be upset if you choose not to" I informed him. I wanted to make sure he understood that I wasn't pressuring him into anything.

"N-no Takashi…I really am. I'm just a little nervous about all of…this." He said quietly. I nodded in understanding. To be honest, I was a little nervous myself.

"We can just take it slow then, if that would help," I suggested. He brightened up at the statement, instantly making me feel better as well.

"I-I think that'd be best Takashi. I really want to be with you and all, I just don't want to rush into anything is all…" His voice grew softer with each word. By the time he was finished, he was staring intensely at the bed, his face shielded from mine. I smiled at his innocence. It was simply adorable, much like the rest of him.

"I understand Honey. I understand completely."

**Well, first chapter down. I think it's pretty decent for my first Ouran Story. Since this is my first though, the characters might be a little OOC so please excuse that. Also, any suggestions on where to take this and/or how I could improve are more than welcome.**

**BTW, shoutout to my friend Morgan who will be reading this shortly!**

**Thanks for reading. **

**Until Then!**


End file.
